Still Burning
by WolfDeity666
Summary: Smoked Out sequal: no OC slash : Axel is out seeking revenge, but when a new Organisation member comes along that reminds him of Demyx, will the memories of his lover constrict him to the past, or will he finally find the salvation he deserves?
1. Dreams

Steam shot into the room as the encased body revealed itself to the small audience of people within the laboratory. Zexion had his clipboard at the ready, as a tall, dark figure stood behind him, authority seeping out through his every pore.  
"It appears to have been a success," said the figure, his voice reverberating around the room "Lets hope this idea of yours is as foolproof as you claim number six."  
The smaller man's gaze did not falter from his creation as he replied, "I can assure you sir, I have gone through every circumstance, every possible negative outcome has been predicted and precautions have been put in place to make sure our plan succeeds."

The room was essentially dark, with only the blinking lights from various pieces of equipment illuminating the individuals who marvelled at the creature now standing before them. Its skin seemed almost ghost-like in the dimly lit room, as its eyes fluttered open. Memories crashed into its mind but it could not voice them. The lump in its throat wouldn't let it.

Instead, it simply mouthed the word it so longed to speak. Preoccupied with this action, it was completely unaware of its change in physique. It wasn't until it tried to move that it noticed the difference. Another set of memories flashed into its mind, coupled with thoughts and ideas linked to the new body and the, what seemed like, distant memories.

The men seemed to have grown bored of the new spectacle, and exited the lab, discussing matters of, what looked like, great importance. The thing tried to follow them, but the chains around its wrists and ankles tied it to the machine of its birth. Instincts taking over, it looked round for a possible means of escaping.

With no possible means of escaping in sight, the creature visibly gave up. However, the small part of it that still had hope focused on the name it couldn't get out of its mind. The name that tormented it, yet made it feel… warm

"A… A-a… A-ax…" the noises seemed strangled and faint in the being's mouth "Axe-e… A-axe…L... Axel…" Closing its eyes again, a tear found its way onto the creation's cheek, though how it got there, it never knew. More appeared until they started dripping onto the floor, the sound of their landing echoed around the lifeless room. As if trying to fill the enormous gap it felt inside, it howled. Howled like a wounded dog; like the wind on a restless night. A relentless, ear-splitting howl that would have broken the heart of man.

As the gap remained, the creation became quieter and quieter, until only a soft whimpering escaped from its lips as its head hung low. And there it was left; chained, all alone, with the only people knowing of it's existence not even realising how it felt, and if they did know, they didn't care.

Suddenly, the creature looked up, and jolted Axel out of this strange dream. He sat on his bed, panting. The fact that this wasn't the first time he'd had this dream didn't make having it any easier. Shivering slightly, he tried to get the image out of his head. Those cold, blue, tortured eyes. Despite it being well over a year since He died, he still remembered them. The eyes in his dream were just like His. Part of him didn't want to know what was going on, but the other half knew he was going to find out whether he liked it or not.

* * *

NEW CHAPTER OF NEW STORY!

'Still Buring'


	2. Change

"And you're saying they look exactly the same?" Asked Roxas, the hallways rushing past.  
"Exactly the same. It's as if…" Axel paused, but his feet kept on going before finally shaking his head. "No, that's not possible."

The dream last night had completely shaken axel, he couldn't stop thinking about it, but had to try and push it out of his mind as they obeyed their superior's orders and made their way to the circular room. Apparently Xemnas had an urgent announcement to make.  
The pair ceased talking; both too busy mulling over the situation to create any kind of small talk. Finally, they reached the large, white doors they had been trying to get to. As their hands reached up, the door opened wide, allowing them access into the circular room. All of the other members were present, apart from Siax; the blue haired lap dog, so far up the superior's ass he couldn't see the sun. Both Axel and Roxas nodded towards the superior in apology for their lateness whilst avoiding his demonic glare and hastily made it to their seats.

"What's wrong guys? Couldn't find the lube?" Sniggered Larxene.  
Both Axel and Xemnas looked at her, wiping the smirk off her face "Number 12, keep such inappropriate comments AWAY from the meeting room." Clipped the superior, his low voice resounded through the room, seamless authority dripping off every word.  
Larxene nodded, but it was clear that she was angry about having to conform to a man's orders.  
"Now. As I'm sure you all remember, it has been nearly half a year since the death of Number nine; Demyx." Many members bowed their heads in remembrance, "However, time is moving on, and I now introduce our newest member of the Organisation."

The doors opened wide as Siax lead a feminine figure dressed in a black cloak into the brightly lit room. Something inside Axel stung as he looked at her, but he kept a straight face, slouching back against his chair as he usually did, trying to ignore the eyes that he'd just seen that night as they resurfaced in his mind.  
"Her name is Uxίa" Xemnas stated matter-of-factly as the girl stood in the middle of the room. "And she will be taking the position of number Nine."  
"What?" Bursted Axel, sitting up in his chair for once.  
Xemnas ignored the outburst "Number two shall be overseeing her training and such. I expect you to make her all feel welcome, as she is now a fellow member of our illustrious organisation. That is all."  
And with that Xemnas vanished in a wisp of darkness. Barely escaping the flames coming from Axel's chair.

"Axel, calm down," said Siax, remaining perfectly fine in the encasing heat as others escaped the pryo's fiery wrath.  
"Calm down?" the flames danced around him as he jumped down to face the cool figure standing in the centre of the room. "I AM FUCKING CALM!"  
Slowly, Siax turned his head to face him, giving Axel a polished look of disbelief. He then promptly turned and headed out the door, dodging Axel's chakrams with ease.  
Turning back round, Axel found himself face to face with the girl. His flames subsided, and he jus stared at her.

"… So I'm assuming you don't exactly like me" The girl's voice was like a melody of it's own, her slight smile glimmering through the voluptuous lips, but there was a sad twinge to it. Axel looked her over almost instinctively, his eyes lingering over every curve that seemed somewhat foreign, yet comforting… His hands twitched with their longing to touch her, to hold her, to make her melt- Wait, what was he thinking?

Tearing his eyes away, he made a poor excuse and left as quickly as he could. The girl was left alone in the room, even after he'd left. He was long gone by the time she sighed and turned away. She paused for a moment and looked up. A grin appeared on her face as she saw her mentor hanging upside-down on the ceiling. The next thing she knew, he was next to her.

She smiled "Eavesdropping was never a nice habit of yours, Xig."  
"And lying through gritted teeth seems to be a well practiced bad habit of yours, _Uxίa_." A schoolboy grin stretching out onto the man's wizened features.  
Her face dropped, the smile gone, she let her true emotions shine through. What he said was cruel, and he knew it. He winced at her pain.  
"I'm sorry Petal" He embraced her and patted her head while she sobbed quietly into his chest. "I shouldn't have said that…"  
With a slow, deliberate and painful movement, Uxίa tipped her head back, removing her hood slightly to look at her teacher. "But it's true…"  
And with that, she curled up against him as he held her, like a father comforts his child, in the middle of the blank room, her raw, emotional wails the only noise that echoed off the walls that gave Xigbar a great sense of foreboding.


	3. Darkness

What was happening? What was going on? Axel just couldn't get his head round it. Everything was moving, shaking and even trying to get back to his room was proving to be impossible. Why did this woman have such an affect on him? It made no sense… Think of Demyx, just think of him. Never forget…

Memories crashed into his mind as His smile, laugh and love re-surfaced. The beach, town, on top of the tower, the bedroom…Unforgettable memories that made Axel cry out in Pain, trying to grasp at the empty place in his chest as he staggered forward. The memories were getting too mixed up, merging with one-another until they became distorted and fragmented. Black marks began to surface, burning away the light until only darkness remained, Her darkness. Painful, bittersweet, numbing darkness…


	4. Thoughts

The next thing Axel knew, his eyes were burning from the light. Caught between the pain and how heavy his eyelids were, he finally opened his eyes, finding himself having a staring contest with a shining white ceiling he didn't recognise… Feeling so many bones in his body aching, he just lied on his back, remaining still for a moment, waiting for his body to numb the pain. Whilst in this state, he noticed another presence in the room. A presence he recognised and never thought he'd feel again.

He tried to turn his head, just to look, to make sure. It couldn't be… But it HAD to be! He could always tell which one was the real one, even when Zexion tried to trick him after Axel had pulled a prank on him earlier that day… Why did every movement have to hurt? Even moving his neck was an arduous task. It wasn't till Axel noticed the sides of his vision growing smaller, darker, that he realised he was going to pass out again. He knew he shouldn't have stopped drinking… But, as pathetic as it sounded, anything that even remotely resembled water just made him depressed. In fact he was surprised to have even made it this far after- No! He wouldn't be able to see! He had to be sure! Trying to form the words around his dry mouth, he slipped out of consciousness. Back into the darkness. Without him… Again…

"Just look at you Axel. You look like you've just had a boxing match with Beast" Demyx chuckled.

Axel smirked "-…" He'd paused. He'd even had the witty come back perfectly formed in his head, but he couldn't say it. He could only stand still and stare. Because he was there, with that cute little sad smile on his face.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Demyx stepped towards him. Finally in front of him, he said "I'm sorry, but this is all I can give you at the moment…" and kissed him.

It was gentle, kind. As if he was forming an apology with his lips. But Axel wanted more. He needed more. He tried move his hand over his body, from thigh to waist and back again, using the other to hold Demyx's head there as Axel tried to cling onto him for as long as possible, deepening the kiss. But try as he might, he couldn't move. Everything was heavy. He, himself, was immobile. All he could do was close his eyes and enjoy. As Demyx finished the kiss, Axel heard him move back and let out a sigh. If only Axel could figure out what that sigh meant, why he couldn't move, what in the name of Kingdom Hearts was happening!

Slowly, fearfully, Axel opened his eyes again, willing Demyx to still be there. He knew he wouldn't be, but that didn't stop that dull pain from appearing again when all he saw was an empty room. The room he didn't recognise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. A glass of water. Licking his lips, they were no longer dry… Maybe…? No, impossible… but that didn't stop Axel from smirking, and drinking the rest of the water. Axel started looking out the window, reminiscing about the times he'd spent with Demyx. Every smile, kiss, touch all showing themselves in his mind after being repressed for so long, like a movie from the past, with some of the details slightly blurred and feeling numbed. And the pain resurfaced again…

He focused on the sky while subconsciously repressing the memories again, and as he looked at kingdom hearts, a thought struck him. What if there was a way of getting him back? After all, with every nobody, there's a…

Axel sprung to his feet and, ignoring the head rush, ran out the door and down the corridor. Only when he was gone did a shadow step out from the darkness, looking at where Axel had once been. After a while, the figure went back into the room and stood before the bed. Hesitantly, summoning up the courage, they stroked the warmth. After leaving their hand there for a second or two more necessary, they quickly removed it, crushing it into a ball with the movement. They waited until the pain started moving up their arm before they touched their lips for a moment, before rushing out into the corridor, banging the door behind them, trapping the memories and feelings within the little room, or at least trying to…


	5. Hope

"ROXAS!" was the only warning the poor Nobody got before Axel burst into his room.

"WHAT?" Came the flustered reply as Roxas nearly jumped out of his boxers, hastily hiding something behind his back.

Axel's eyebrow raised and as a sense of understanding came, his mouth slowly slid into a grin, "Roxas, you kinky bastard" he chuckled "which one is it?"

Roxas' face became very red as a scowl appeared, as if trying to make up for what he'd just been doing "None of your business… anyway, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes; a phone was not intended as a substitute for sex" The red head grinned evilly, "Just 'cus she's too shy to actually do it doesn't mean you should by texting." Axel would have carried on, but the pillow that had just been thrown in his face cut him off… that and the look Roxas was giving him was sending shivers down his spine…

"… Sooo" then came the awkward silence as Axel slowly edged towards the door "… Want me to let you finish up?"

Taking Roxas' glare as a yes, he went out of the door he came in through and waited for his friend to tidy up his 'business'… still kind of shell shocked that he'd walked in on that, but Roxas was a growing boy, and Axel had to give his young friend some leniecies as he become acoustomed to the adult world… while dating two of the most slu-

"Alright, what did you want to talk about" Said Roxas as he closed his door, doing up the zip on his coat, not daring to look Axel in the eye. Well at least hew knew it wasn't a thing to be proud of.

"Right, you know how every Nobody originally came from a Somebody?"

"… Yeaaaah?"

"And when a Nobody is created, it's because they turned into a-"

"You've been thinking about Demyx again, haven't you?"

"…Maybe, but that's not the-!"

Roxas sighed "Look Axel, you've got to let him go… He's gone. There's nothing yo-"

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you! Maybe there is a way!" He sounded like a child explaining their newest idea to their growing-impaltient parent, but Axel didn't care. It was for Demyx.

"… Go on?"

"Right… If we find the heartless of Demyx, then i think that'll give us the information we need to recreate Demyx, as they were once the same being and so should have a link or something"

Roxas thought this through for a moment… "But there would we start looking?"

"Aand there's the hitch" Axel grimaced slightly. "I was thinking in the worlds he used to like being in, like Atlantica, but then I thought that maybe they'd already caught the heartless of each Nobody, just in case killing them means the Nobody dies, so maybe we should ask one of the higher ups? Xigbar, maybe, as he'd be the most likely to want to help out, especially if it involves Demyx"

"Yeah… Wow Axel, you actually came up with a good idea for once" The blonde haired boy flashed a cheeky grin.

Axel chuckled and ruffled the Nobody's hair, grinning back at him as they walked towards Xigbar's room, a new sense of hope in every step.

As they dissapeared down the corridor, whisps of light flew down the wall, some following the pair and others moving away into the unknown, rushing to tell their master the news.


	6. Compromise

Wearily, the pair knocked on the door.

After getting no response for a short period of time Axel shouted "Hey old man! OPEN UP!"

Darkness seemed to seep through the door as footsteps signalled someone coming towards it. As the door creaked open, a shiver made its way down Axel's back as the cold eye of Xigbar met his gaze.

"Well, well, well, what can I do for you KIDDO?" said the man as he opened the door wider, but still not wide enough to let the nobodies in.

Roxas gulped "W-well... umm... we were wondering if we- if AXEL could talk to you about something" pushing his friend forward slightly.

Xigbar grinned slightly at the fear in Axel's features "You'd best come in then" as he opened the door to them "But I should tell you... I'm not alone."

Roxas began to follow Axel into the room, but bumped into him as the fire starter came to a sudden halt.

"Axel, wha-" he began to say, but as he peered round his friend to look at what might have caused him to halt so abruptly. Xigbar's room was quite well furbished, which wasn't really surprising considering he was number 2 in the organisation, but it was practically a flat, and quite a large one too. Roxas' room only really consisted of a bed and a window, although Xig's place did keep the same colour scheme as all the rooms had; white. While looking around the room, he saw the figure of a woman clad in the organisation's black cloak.

Xigbar's company was Uxίa, Demy's replacement...

The look Axel gave her could have set the room on fire.

"If you want me to leave you can just say so-" she tried to go, but Xigbar pushed her back down

"Nonsense!" Said Xigbar "You never know, Axel might just need you to help him answer his question"

Axel didn't even try to hide his look of disgust as Xigbar sat him down next to the female Nobody, however it was Roxas that spoke in protest first as he sat down in his own chair

"Umm, Xigbar, this matter's kinda... confidential..."

Standing next to Uxίa, Xigbar just smiled "I realised kid, but I trust Uxίa wouldn't tell anyone. After all, with her being new and all, who does she have to tell?"

The pair still wasn't convinced, but it was unlike Xigbar to change his opinion once made, and Axel really did need his help...

"It's about... Demyx" Uxίa jolted slightly, but Axel kept going as if he hadn't seen her "I want to know if there's a way I can bring him back by using his heartless... and I want to know if you know where that might be."

It took a moment for that to sink in before Xigbar reacted, by letting out a low whistle while running his hand over the top of his head. A slow grin appeared on the scarred veteran's face as he looked Axel in the eye, as if he was seeing the Nobody for the first time.

"I'm afraid, with me not really being the sciency type, I don't know... but what I DO know is that there's a place where you can find out" he clasped Uxίa's shoulders "and this fine young lass knows exactly where it is."

The stare Axel gave the poor nobody had her trying to squirm out of Xigbar's surprisingly strong grip. With malice dripping from every syllable, Axel hissed "Why does _she_ kno-"

Xigbar tutted "Now Axel, you should know that asking prying questions just isn't _polite_! If you want Petal here to guide you to your answers, then you gotta to be courteous, or young ladies will never do as you ask them" The old man chuckled. "Now then... What do you say Axel?"

He pyro shifted his cold glare to Xigbar, however he seemed unaffected by the look, and instead Axel diverted his glare to the table space in front of him, looking very sullen.

"Axel..." Roxas was looking at his friend in understanding, it was as if Xigbar was punishing Axel by forcing him to rely on someone who replaced the man he loved, but they had no other choice or route to follow... every other lead had turned up blank, as Roxas had tried everything he thought of in order to divert Axel off the path of destruction after Demyx... Axel was being forced into an ultamatium; remain childish and never know if he can see Dem again, or grow up and work with the woman he hated in order to see his lover again.

Finally, Axel stood up and sighed "Well at least she's not Larxene..." he looked at her "but one word out of line and I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you. We clear?"

As she looked up at him in order to respond, Axel could see a part of her face. Not all of it, just the lips downward. But he couldn't seem to move his eyes away. Their form wasn't perfect, but there was still something nice about those lips; rich in colour without being off putting, a pale pink, just as her flesh an even lighter shade, and seemed to glow in the bright room. It made Axel want to reach out and touch it, to kiss it and to claim it as his own.

That scared him. Such an obscure thought to have as they were just agreeing to try and get Demyx back... Funny, he couldn't even remember what shade Damyx's skin was... Had it really been that long ago since he saw it? Since he tasted it? Remember those days Axel, you promised him you would. You love him. He was the light in your darkness, the reason that kept you going on missions, the Nobody you'd wanted to share the rest of your life. You can't let all those years mean nothing. You have nothing but the memories. Keep them, they are your treasures. No-one could ever replace him. NO-ONE!

"Don't worry Axel, I understand." And with that, she smiled. And Axel felt like they were the only people in the world.


	7. Flames

So there they were; Axel, Uxίa and Roxas, trying to sneak into a secret place that only Uxίa, the woman who was now the bane of Axel's existence as well as his reason for being so self-conflicted, knew the way to. Now. You might be wondering why they going down countless numbers of stairs and through what seemed like an infinite amount of similar looking corridors to a place that may or may not even be useful. Well if you're not, Axel certainly was. And the worst part was that he wasn't even allowed to ask questions. Xigbar didn't want him to, and the trouble with Xigbar is that when he forbids something from happening, he always seems to be there to enforce it just as you try and do exactly what he told you not to. Like the time when Axel tried eating the 'Xigbar special sammich' (a sandwich rumoured to be so delicious, the recipe of it could be easily sold for millions) after Xigbar specifically told everyone that they weren't allowed to eat it. Needless to say, Axel ended up in hospital... for a while.

It was while Axel was reminiscing that he noticed how dark it had gotten, considering how light the castle normally is.

"The darker the secret, the darker the place hiding it I guess" said Roxas, who seemed to have noticed the darkness the same time Axel had. They both looked at each other and then looked at Uxίa, hoping she'd take the hint and explain at least something. I mean, this didn't even seem like normal darkness... it was as if it had a mind of its own. Sometimes Axel could see Uxίa in front as well as catch a glimpse of Roxas behind, but there were other times where he couldn't see anything.

Feeling their stares bore into her, she eventually sighed and gave in "This part of the castle is meant for specific Nobodies only. The darkness is a form of defence mechanism used to stop intruders from entering..."

Despite being glad they'd got some information out of her, this 'explanation' only made Axel more curious. What were they trying to hide so badly? How was darkness a defence mechanism? Was this really where they could find out the truth about Demyx? How did she know all this?... And where was Roxas?

Axel looked around him, but the blonde haired boy was nowhere to be found, just as he couldn't hear any footsteps besides his own and Uxίa's... Fuck, they'd lost Roxas.

"Hey genius, Roxas' gone!" exclaimed Axel, looking around him frantically for the young nobody.

Uxίa grabbed his arm and pulled him along "I know, but we can't help him now"

The pyro tore his arm away from her grip "what do you mean we can't help him now? I'm not leaving him!"

"Don't worry about it" She sighed "The darkness has already taken him. I did say it was the defence mechanism. The reason why it hadn't taken us already was because you two had stuck close to me. It was his own fault for wandering off"

Axel growled "And you didn't think to tell us this BEFORE we got to this stage?"

"Well no, I didn't think either of you were so stupid that you'd go wandering off by yourselves in a place you don't even know"

Axel drew breath in order to shout at her, but she appeared out of nowhere and smothered his mouth, "Don't shout, you'll alert it that something is wrong. I need you to be quiet. If not for your sake, then for Roxas'. It won't hurt him till he poses himself as a threat, or it's alarmed by something..."

Slowly she released her hand, and after a pause, Axel exhaled and glared at her.

"Just so long as we both know I'm not doing it for you... Is there a way we can get him back?"

Axel could have sworn she smiled "Yes, but you'll have to be patient."

"Right..." He was unsure as to how to respond to that... The idea of being alone with her in the dark was both exciting and scary... He could do or say anything, and they'd be the only ones who's know, yet it was that which was scaring him; because he was actually excited about that concept. Stop it Axel. Focus. You're here for Demyx. Get a GRIP! Axel shook his head, in the hopes that the lewd thoughts would escape his head...

Nope, still there... He sighed

"You done?" Uxίa chuckled, much to Axel's surprise.

He couldn't help but grin back at her "I think so."

"Good... Because there's something I want to ask you..."

The way she looked just then, Axel couldn't help himself by thinking of just how cute she was, acting all shy. He couldn't help but oblige her, ignoring the alarm bells that were ringing in the back of his mind. "Sure, I'm not gonna stop you"

Again, she smiled at him, then took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly "... Why don't you forget about Demyx? I mean... chances are that this heartless plan won't work... and if it did, it wouldn't be the same Demyx you once loved, you know? You could just... move on... find someone else to love... So one who's still alive..." She tilted her head up slightly, so she was looking at Axel instead of the floor. Nothing could have prepared her for his reaction.

It was as if all life had gone from his face. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes had a far away glaze on them. There was a slightly pained look to his features, but if Uxίa didn't know better, she would have mistaken him for a statue... She was expecting him to want to kill her or at the very least, give her the cold shoulder and tell her that they should keep walking... This was unnerving, and she didn't know what to do. Just as she thought that, flames exploded from his body, burning Uxίa's skin as they did so.

But she didn't have time to scream. The Darkness has sensed Axel, and it was coming for him. There was no time to even panic. Knowing she had no other choice than to endure the pain, she opened up a portal behind the red-head and practically rugby tackled his motionless body into it, closing it as quickly as she had made it after they were both through.

She had brought them to safety, away from the darkness. Thankfully the portal had stopped Axel's flames, but when Uxίa tried moving she couldn't seem to swallow the urge to scream.

Axel snapped out of his trance at the sound, and was welcomed by a familiar scent... It took him a while for his eyes to adjust, but he finally saw Uxίa. She was curled up in a ball, with her hands covering her face, gulping down sobs as her body convulses . He reached out to touch her, but she flinched and he with withdrew. He frowned while he tried to remember how he got to where he was now... there was the darkness, then a blank... with fire. Had he...?

Again, he reached out to Uxίa, ignoring her flinching as he slowly rolled her towards him. Then, gently, he lifted her hands away from her face. Instantly he felt a pain in his chest. This was the first time seeing her face properly, and it was disfigured and bloody from where his flames had touched it. Despite that, he could see her beauty underneath the mask of pain. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green, like an ocean. A clear, tainted ocean. There was something familiar about them, but Axel couldn't quite place what. And somehow the tears she was trying to hold back made her look even more beautiful.

"I-I'm so sorry Uxίa" Axel chocked out, after a moment of struggling to find a noise. "I'm just so sorry..."


	8. Forgotten

"Uxίa... We have to get you somewhere! I-I have to get some help... Oh God what have I done" Axel was frantically looking around the room, not actually seeing anything. All he was focusing on was Uxίa's attempt of trying to speak. The room was simply a blur.

"A-A-Ax-el... don... don't. Blame... your. S-Self" She touched his cheek, trying not to let her mouth move too much "But... if you. Fe-Feel that. Bad... you can. A-A-Always... buy me... d-dinner"

Despite the situation they were in, Axel laughed and smiled sadly at her "You may have to hold me to that"

With him finally having calmed down, Axel carefully picked up Uxίa, and held her close to him as he travelled through the room. She was going to get better. He'd make sure of that.

And it was at that moment that the pyro recognised where they were. Uxίa had taken them to Axel's room. His and Demyx's room... He'd have to ask her questions later. Right now wasn't the time.

And with that he carried the now sleeping Uxίa to the infirmary, too distracted to remember Roxas, who was cold, alone and scared, surrounded by shadows as he tried to hold onto what little hope he had left.


	9. Burns

Memories had come flooding back again, and as Axel sat by Uxίa's side, he did nothing but sit and think. Think about him.

Axel had never told anyone this, but his favourite memory was when they were just sat together, watching something mundane on TV. Or when they were both trying to sleep, dozing off in each other's arms. Silly, senseless times that he would do anything for just to re-live. And it hurt. Not being able to see his smile again, smell his sweet scent, or feel safe knowing that as long as he was there, he could cope with anything. He still remembered the fight they had about him smoking. It irritated and upset him that they were the most vivid. It was for that reason why he hadn't touched them since. At least Demyx's death wasn't without some good effects... What was he saying? There was nothing good about his death. It didn't even feel like a death, it was more like a disappearance. There was nothing to hold, nothing to mourn over, just the memories to even remind him that he even existed. Sometimes he wasn't even sure; they were just that hazy... How long had it even been?

"Over a year..." Came a voice, jolting Axel from his reclusion. "It's been over a year Axel... I think you're allowed to move on"  
Xigbar calmly walked into the room from the shadows, a solemn expression replacing his usual childish air  
"You're getting yourself into more than you should... Admittedly I don't want you to hate her, but trying to burn her to a crisp wasn't what I had in mind." The older man sighed.  
Axel frowned "What do you want Xigbar?"  
"I came to see my student of course, what do you want Axel?"  
"... Huh? What do you mean?" Axel looked up at Xigbar, looking perplexed.  
"I'm asking what you want kid. Maybe you should try and figure that out before you get your friends involved in shit you don't understand."

And with that he disappeared, not letting Axel ask what he meant. Slimy git... Although he did have a point, what was he doing? Just running round like a headless chicken, without a plan sorted out. This wasn't like him; a trained assassin with a vengeance, it should be going better than this! Guess movies _aren't_ always right.  
Axel jolted when Uxίa stirred, "Wh... Where are we?" She asked, moving her hands over her head "Why are there cloths over my fa-?... oh yeah..."  
"We're in the infirmary Uxίa..." Axel couldn't bring himself to look at her as she sat up "I took you here after..."  
Then silence. No-one said anything as both sat there awkwardly, thinking unspoken questions and answers, not daring to find out the truth.  
Uxίa chuckled "Well now I finally have a face which matches me"  
"Don't say that Uxia, you willingly helped out me and Roxas, without thinking about yourself..." Shock came over the pyro's face "SHIT, ROXAS! He's still in the darkness! We have to go back and help him"  
The girl shook her head "The only thing we can go is hope Xemnas saves him, he's the only one who can save him now. After all, the darkness is his"

"... You're kidding me." Axel was trying his utmost to stop his fire from exploding out of him in rage as he stared at her in disbelief "You mean the one who has all the answers to Demyx and now has Roxas in the palm of his head is the superior? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?"  
She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with them "You never asked..."  
"UGH!" and with that, Axel left the room, again, leaving her alone in her misery.  
Well... almost alone.


	10. Pain

Xemnas was on his balcony as per usual when Axel disturbed his thoughts.  
"Superior!... plotting away I see" Axel slowly walked towards the superior, a slight grin on his face.  
Xemnas didn't bother to break his distant gaze  
"Number 8, to what reason do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
"Oh... I think we both know the reason I'm here..." the pryo's hands twisted in the air as he made the flames conjure his chackrams, his hair more on edge than usual with a fierce flame of rage in his eye.  
"I have some questions I need you to answer"  
As Axel took another step towards Xemnas, he heard a loud metallic crash as Saïx's blade pressed against his neck. The sword itself was crossing his body as Saïx stood behind, rendering the red head motionless.

While unable to move he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Still the devoted dog as ever, hey Saïx? Tell me" He smiled  
"how does his boot taste?"  
Axel shivered as he felt Saïx grin behind him, as he whispered menacingly  
"I wouldn't know, but I'm sure it has a better taste to it than your bloodied hands. Tell ME Number 8, how is our new recruit after you burnt her faced off? Although we both know that's not the worst of your crimes, isn't it?"  
Quivering with rage, the red head's features were covered in darkness as he tried to control his flaming anguish.  
"How dare you... You sick BASTARD"

With that Axel broke free of the lapdog's grasp with a surge of flame, quickly swinging chackrams which were just as easily parried. A left swing followed by a right in a flurry of fire, not a blow made on the scarred demon as he blocked or parried each swipe. Blue, silver and flames blended together as the two warriors quickened their pace.  
Xemnas yawned. As he turned to face the chaos, Saïx was kneeling in front of him, with a panting Axel in the same place as their fight, a confused look on his face.  
"Saïx, your meaningless brawling bores me" Droned the superior  
"Either we should give the child the answers he seeks... OR" He grinned at his blue-haired dog  
"We should make him want to not ask anymore"

Axel bewildered expression mixed with anger  
"Hang on; I've been putting this off long enough!"  
Taking another step forward, Axel froze when he saw Saïx rise from the ground like a harbinger of death, then turn towards it with a frightening expression on his face.  
"And I take that as proof of you knowing your place, although as your head seems to be swelling, it might be a good idea to deflate it a little. As it certainly has no reason to be any bigger. After all, you're the cause of death to so many innocents"

Although it was said through gritted teeth, the hate behind Axel's words could still be heard  
"And I'm the only one with bloody hands? YOU'RE the one who WANTED me to kill all those people!"  
"Now Number 8" Xemnas stated  
"Getting angry won't change things. To be honest, I thought you were smarter than this; charging head into the problem... You've had a year to think about things, and yet you're acting as mindless as a Heartless. If Number 9's death affects you in such a way, then maybe he's the one holding you back on getting what you want."  
Out of all the bull-shit Xemnas had ever sprouted, this had to be the worst... Although he did have something right; Axel used to be better than this. This heartless man had let his emotions of his lost love take over to the extent where he wasn't thinking straight...

Axel chuckled  
"Alright old man, no need to twist the knife anymore. I'll play your game... I'll find out how you're connected to Demyx by myself as well as his connection on Uxίa... Not forgetting about Roxas of course"  
With that Axel smiled, turned and walked away.

Xemnas turned his back to Axel's figure to look over the balcony once more  
"Saïx, you know what to do"  
Without a sound the moonlight berserker disappeared through a portal made by his master, leaving Xemnas to bask in the company of the night sky.

Uxίa hadn't moved from her bed in the infirmary. She had nowhere to go after all... Xigbar would be with with Luxord, as per usual, at the beach... The beach sounds nice.  
Then there they were again, spasms of pain surging through her head, contradicting the feeling of happiness that came with it. She knew it wasn't the fact that she enjoyed the pain, far from it, but there was some kind of correlation between this pain and her emotions... Although everything she tried to think of it, the only thing she would come up with was a simple colour... the colour red. The same as Axel's hair... Axel... Softly she touched her face... She knew she had some kind of connection to that man. Why else would she have cried when he was so cold to her or feel so empty when he wasn't there... She felt that the darkness held the answers, but part of her was scared of finding out the truth of why she could remember some things, but not others. Like what she was before-

"AHHHHHHH" she cried out as the spasms hit again, a lot more severely than the last. Panting and grunting she tried to control the pain but as she thrashed in her bad, it wouldn't stop. The next thing she knew she was being restrained by a Lexaeus... Lexaeus... How'd she know that? Another surge of pain struck as she struggled against the brute's rock-like grip. The next thing she knew, Lexaeus was on the floor covered in water and the pain had stopped. What was happening to her?!  
She felt like her neck was about to snap as her reflexes made her face towards the sound of a clap. Another clap came after that, then after a pause came another  
"As expected from one of _my_ experiments"  
That statement chilled Uxίa to the bone as she couldn't help but stare at the menacing face of Vexen who was leaning against the doorframe with a sinister thought in his mind.

At that moment Axel had just got to his room. He was going to think of a way to get the truth, whether it meant getting it from Xemnas or tearing this castle apart brick by brick... Although this time he was determined to do it in his style; with a little flare. He chuckled as he reached for the door handle, but at doing so a sensation ran through his fingers as his senses heightened. With every fiber of his body, he could sense another person in his room. Someone who shouldn't be there... Drawing a chackram with one hand and twisting the handle with the other, he prepared for the worst.


	11. Eyes

After a deep breath and with a burst of energy, Axel opened the door. Relief and joy struck his face as he saw who the intruder was. Gleefully, he ran up and hugged the perpetrator, then continued to give him a playful noogie.  
"Ow Axel, watch the hair!" Roxas laughed  
Axel took the blonde boy by the shoulders after releasing him from the headlock, as if to check he was really there  
"but... HOW?"  
Roxas tisked "No thanks to Uxίa, that's for sure..."  
Ignoring Axel's disapproving look, Roxas continued  
"I had help from some old friends"

From the darkness came two familiar faces, explaining the deadly intent he felt when he was outside  
"Still not too happy to see me, huh Riku?" The red head grinned.  
A scowling silver-haired teen was stood, arms crossed, with a sour expression next to his better half; Sora. Needless to say, Sora was there with hair defying gravity as usual (not that Axel could talk), a smile on his face and his big heart full of hope as if nothing had changed since Axel had seen him last.  
Whilst waving, Sora said "Hey Axel, good to see you!" Then he lent forward with that stupid grin on his face "Quite a coincidence we saw Roxas when we did, who knows how long he could have been there otherwise!"  
"Yeah, seeing as you seemed to be of no use" Riku glared, making Axel feel uneasy.

He knew he was right, but Axel never liked being wrong, let alone admitting when he was.  
He looked at his best friend with a solemn expression "About that Roxas... I'm sor-"  
Roxas held up his hand "I know Axel, but I also know you couldn't help it... and it was partially my fault..." He sighed "besides, thanks to that elongated adventure I found out something that we might find useful?"  
Axel frowned in confusion but all he got as a response was a shake of the head "Not here... Not now"

An awkward silence came over the room, making Axel feel left out as he seemed to be the only one not knowing why everyone looked so depressed, even Sora!... Although Riku always looked that way. Seeing this, Sora grabbed his partner's hand with a smile "Come on sour-puss, this is a time for celebration, not having a long face!"  
With that, Riku cheered up a bit and (surprisingly) smiled back "Yeah... Pizza?"  
And after a unanimous 'yes', all company left the room, but not before Riku stated to Axel  
"You're buying"  
Axel laughed and locked the door behind them all, feeling a sense of relief as they all wandered down the hallway in seemingly reckless abandon.  
Then in the darkness of the empty room came a soft but venomous growl as a pair of demonic yellow eyes seemed to appear out of no-where but left as silently as they had emerged.


End file.
